An electronic device may perform functions depending on operations of various electronic circuits included in the electronic device. The electronic device may operate either alone or while communicating with another electronic device.
As an amount of data exchanged between electronic devices increases, communication circuits capable of transmitting and receiving signals at high speed are being employed. The electronic devices are connected to each other through a communication channel, and the communication channel transfers signals transmitted and received between the electronic devices.